


Run

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As winter break nears, the boys get restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Thanks to my hubby’s boss for keeping him at work late.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was going crazy. He hadn’t been outside in weeks, thanks to his professors. Midterms were in a couple days, but he had been studying for what seemed like forever. Scorpius and Rose, his supposed best friends, insisted on reading and re-reading all of their books, notes and essays.

Albus was tired of it. He sighed heavily and shut the book he was supposed to be reading. Scorpius looked up at him from the piece of parchment he’d been staring at. He had stopped reading it a while ago. While he knew that they needed to study, Scorpius himself was tiring of the constant reading. He needed to get out of that library.

“What is it now?” Rose asked, without looking up from her copy of History of Magic, Volume I. She continued reading as the two boys exchanged a look that said ‘she’s lost it’.

“Can’t we take even one day off?” Albus asked his cousin. Rose shook her head ‘no’.

This time Scorpius sighed. “Let’s run away to France. We would not have to study there,” he said to Albus.

The brunette looked hopeful, but Rose spoke before he could even think of a response. “Your fathers would find you an bring you back.”

The boys frowned simultaneously. Scorpius had an idea just then. He grabbed the nearest piece of black parchment and hastily scribbled ‘Just run then?’ He pushed the scrap parchment to Albus, who nodded in response.

They did nothing for a moment, hoping to keep Rose from deeming anything suspicious. Then suddenly they grabbed their books, shoving them haphazardly into their bags, and took off. “Hey!” Rose called after them.

The two friends ran and ran. They didn’t stop until they reached the Quidditch field, where they slumped to the ground, out of breath. Slowly, their breathing began to even out and Albus smiled. “Great idea, mate.”

Scorpius smiled back, but immediately it faded as he saw the figure of his redheaded friend approaching.

“You can’t just run off. I’ll always be able to find you.”

Albus’s smiled dropped from his face and he turned to face Rose. He frowned at her and whispered to the blonde sitting next to him, “Next time, France.”

Scorpius barely nodded. Rose scowled in a manner reminiscent of her mother, and said, “I heard that."


End file.
